Jealousy
by Eclipse-Vamp
Summary: Jasper gets jealous when he sees Alice spending a lot of time with Jacob in Breaking Dawn.


**A/N: This is a request from xLoonyxLovegoodx. Sorry it's real short. I've been having that issue for a while now. Maybe it's because I've been writing super-long chapters for my sequel to 'Serenity'. (Oh, how I love to tease you all who have read 'Serenity' so! Buahahahaha!)**

_**

* * *

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize in here belongs to SM. I own nothing.**_

**Jealousy**

**Prompt/Scenario: Jasper is jealous and hurt from Alice spending more time with Jacob than with him in Breaking Dawn.**

_**Jasper POV**_

I sighed and flipped the mythology book shut.

"Same thing in here," I told Emmett and Carlisle. "The child eats its way through the mother."

Emmett swore and slammed his fist on the table.

"May I be excused?" I asked, looking at Carlisle as my brother continued to list profanities.

Carlisle sighed, running an agitated hand through his hair.

"You're done a lot of work, Jasper," Carlisle smiled weakly. "Of course you can go."

I sighed before running out of the room and heading straight to the bedroom Alice and I shared. Alice was usually in here, trying to stop her headache when she wasn't working with us on trying to find what would happen to Bella.

We were both suffering during these times—Alice with her headache and me with my ability to feel emotions. Both of our powers were backfiring on us.

My wife was nowhere to be found and I groaned, realizing I'd have to search for her downstairs.

Downstairs was usually where Bella resided. Which meant Edward was there along with Rosalie and Jacob. In other words, that was a place where no empathy wanted to visit. But I had to; for Alice.

I walked downstairs and tried to focus on happy feelings, but I was once again engulfed in depressing emotions. I refrained from crying out in torment and stopped in my tracks, debating whether to go away or stay here.

I decided to just stay as far away from everyone without leaving the room. Bella was sleeping as was Jacob. My eyes immediately focused on the tiny figure curled up into a ball at Jacob's side: Alice.

My own pain invaded my heart as I watched her. She was the most peaceful I had seen her since Edward and Bella came home from their honeymoon.

How could _Jacob_ cure Alice from her pain? I'd tried everything possible. None of it really worked. Not even my power. Though some things did prove to work better than others, they only worked temporarily. We couldn't constantly do them throughout the whole day and night—Alice and I had duties to fill. We had to protect Bella.

I was no longer worthy of her anymore and we both knew it. Alice waved at me and I just looked at the floor before running back to our room.

"Jasper," Alice sighed and I heard her following me.

"Jasper's what's wrong, honey? Please speak to me."

She danced into our room and sat on the edge of our bed next to me. Alice gently ran her hand through my hair and rested her palm on my cheek.

"Are you okay?" my wife whimpered as her headache returned.

I winced at her pain.

"Why don't you go back and get to know Jacob?" I mumbled, hurt. "He sure can do a lot more than I can."

"Jasper, are you _kidding_ me?" she asked, shocked. "_You're_ jealous?"

"Of course I'm jealous, Alice; why wouldn't I be?" I shot back, trying to not make me bottom lip tremble. "He's a better guy for you. So much better than what you have now!"

"You're being stupid!"

"That's another reason why I'm not good enough for you!"

"Oh, for crying out loud, Jasper!" Alice raised her hands in the air for effect. "Do you think I would've agreed to marry you if I didn't think you deserved me?"

"Jacob Black wasn't born then," I spit out and we stared at each other, huffing unnecessarily. It was the most heated argument we'd ever had.

Alice composed herself before saying, "Jasper, you are truly the guy for me. I don't even have decent feelings for Jacob. He's no one compared to you. I love _you_. And no one else. Don't ever doubt that, Jazz."

"Thanks," I murmured, ducking my head as I always did when I really showed my feelings

I knew everyone in this house could hear us, and it haunted me in the back of my head. I pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. We stayed like that for a while.

"You know," I said, "you smell like dog."

Alice giggled and kissed my cheek, breaking away from me and grinning. The smile didn't meet her eyes though. She was still in pain.

"You should go back downstairs," I said, caressing her face. "I don't want you in pain."

"I'm fine right here with you," she whispered before pressing her lips to mine.

**

* * *

A/N: So, there you have it! Hope you're pleased xLoonyxLovegoodx! Please review! I'll take requests. Here are my rules:**

**No Edward/Bella**

**All other Cullen couples welcome (I'd rather not do the wolves)**

**I will do FRIENDSHIPS between two non-couple characters.**

**And, as always, I love Alice and Jasper (wink wink).**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)**


End file.
